Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show
Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show is a comedy anime series created by Iceboys12co. and Nintendo. The show involves the misadventures of Mario, ApplePeach, and their friends and going through some un-topic parts with goofy and heroic ways possible. The Show started in Janurary 1998, and it based on sereval nintendo games and Iceboys12co. games The Show borrows elements from cartoons like "Super Mario Bros Super Show", "Sheep in the big city", and etc. Plot: The Show focuses on the main characters of the Nintendo games(EX: Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Donkey Kong Country, and etc.) and Iceboys12co. games (EX: Princess ApplePeach, Elemental Thief, Yonic, Jimm & Karin, and etc.), and some other companies like Hudson, Namco, Konami, and Capcom in their lives in the sereval locations. Most episodes involves a tough task/problem to the characters and in the end, it's solved, and the Episodes are for fun and comedy. Some also involve villains having a evil plan, and it's up to the heroes to stop him/her with humorous and unexpected results. Episodes The episodes ran from 1998, and so on in couples of seasons. List of Episodes Characters: Heroes: Villains: Voice Actors: USA: *Walker Boone: Mario *Andrea Libman: July Double, Nana *Tress MacNeille: Jimm, Spy-Guy, Diz(1998-2000), Black Bomberman "Kurobon" *Tony Rosato: Luigi, Tony Kinker *Matt Hill: Michael Kinker, Jimmy *Jeannie Elias: Princess Peach *Benoit Allemane: King Harkinain, King Charling, T.Willaim *Tabitha St Germain: Wendy O. Koopa, Arin, Evilla, Princess Majia(1998) *Tifanie Christun: Angelica *Scatman Crothers: The Grand Master *Charlie Adler: Pi-Risk, Jui, Terllo *Harvey Atkin: Bowser *Lou Albano: Chill Village Elder, Professor James *Steve Whitmire: T.Orbit *Kevin Seal: Mr. Bad, King Dedede *Tara Strong: Evil Jabi, Kinn, Princess ApplePeach *Carlos Alazraqui: Pinn *Dolores Rogers: Diz(2001-2007) *Caety Sagoian: Diz(2007-) *Stephanie Nadolny: Jojo, Popo *Joe Romersa: A.V.D. *Dan Castellaneta: Johnny Jackson, Goi-Goi *Arnold Schwarzenegger: Robo-Jet *Tom Kenny: Tim, Firehead, Giga, Tommy Bee *Alan Oppenheimer: Kracko, K, Various *Laura Bailey: Cassandra *Ken Schatz: David *Cynthia Cranz: Palutana *BJ Ward: Karin, Queen Charling, Queen Harkinain *Michele Knotz: Jessica, *Sandy Fox: Kyoko *Brad Garrett: Balrog, Crack-Man, Gim Bograd *Christopher Gray: MegaMan, White BomberMan "Shirobon", *Brandon O'Bray: Woko the Wolfdog *Gregg Berger: Dr. Killa, Dargon *Lalainia Lindbjerg: Jabi *Jack Evans: Bass *Kelly Sheridan: Kaina *Jonathan Potts: Link, Ninja Brando, Simon Belmont *Richard Newman: M.Bison, Ganon *Scott McNeil: Dr. Wily, Derak, Robin, Various *Ian James Corlett: Prince Jon, Jet, Billy Tom, Prince Satoshi *Levi Stubbs: DevilMan, Anubis *Rachael MacFarlane: Sulith *Neil Ross: Jui, Sam, Garrellm *Lex Lang: Issac *Jim Cummings: Anderson, Captain Cap, Various *Judy Strangis: The Creepers *Michael Stark: Lugwig Von Koopa, Various *Brad Kesten: Jake (TBA) Japan: *Toru Furuya: Mario, Kinn *Naoki Tatsuta: Luigi, Pinn *Miki Itō: Princess Peach, Princess ApplePeach, Jabi, Evilla, Evil Jabi *Masako Nozawa: Giga, Jojo, Woko the Wolfdog *Naoko Watanabe: Nana, Angelica, Princess Rina *Yoshito Yasuhara: Billy Tom, Jake *Hisao Egawa: Goi-Goi, Garrellm, Sam, Firehead *Mitsuaki Madono: David, Dargon, Anderson, T.Orbit *Isshin Chiba: Zin, Issac *Teiyu Ichiryusai: Prince Jon *Koji Totani: Anubis (TBA) Merchandise: Mcdonald's: In 2000, McDonald's released the Happy Meal toys for the show. #Applepeach (Her face changes, showing different emotions when you press it.) #Jon (Equipped with the Gaddlight. If you press a button on top of it, the Gaddlight will release a bright light, which you can use the toy as a flashlight.) #Ninja Brando (If you press the back of the toy, his arm will move like he'll slash with a sword.) #Mario (If you push his right leg, his upper body will spin around) #Luigi (If you push the toy down, it will pounce causing the toy to jump.) #Yoshi (If you push the back of the toy, it will use it's tongue from it's mouth.) Plushies: #Mario (usual clothing, fire mario, pirate outfit, cowboy outfit, astronaut) #Luigi (usual clothing, frog suit, pirate outfit, cowboy outfit, astronaut) #Peach (usual clothing, witch dress, sailor fuku, cowboy outfit, ninja outfit) #Toad (usual clothing, red toad, blue toad, green toad, yellow toad) #ApplePeach (usual clothing, princess dress, christmas dress, witch dress, bee uniform, sailor fuku) #Jon (usual clothing, prince outfit, cowboy outfit, green tonic, pirate outfit, School outfit) #Rina (usual clothing, princess dress, st. patrick dress, pirate outfit, purple tonic, sailor fuku) #Woko (usual clothing, pirate outfit, tarzan pants, puss in boots outfit, ninja outfit) #Giga (usual clothing, Inferno, Neptune, Zeus, Chaos, school outfit, cyan tonic, prince outfit) TBA VHS and DVD releases: Triva: *This is one of Iceboys12co.'s longest running TV series they produced. TV Tropes: *The City: Yonicain City, Gaiatopia *The Kingdom: Cookieville, Mushroom Kingdom(duh!) *Artifact of Death/Artifact of Doom: The Iku Monster Ball fill this role out as Kirby accidently actived it. *Battle Cry: Jojo Kashima have two: "GORA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA GORA!" and have a karate battle cry that invole him yelling. Zin also have one battle cry: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" *Big Bad: Dr. Killa, Bowser, Derak, Ganon/Ganondorf, Sulith, K' Nori, Vizza in one episode. *Breaking the Fourth Wall: Many. Like, Alot. There are some examples: **'ApplePeach': Well Woko, my friend, we got good news. look like Jon's gotta get a raising! **'Woko': Oh please, he's not even in this episode! **'Jon': *appears* Hey guys! **'Woko':.....aaaaaannnd I lost my train of thought on that one. **'ApplePeach': Silly you. **- **'Pinn': Wait, I could have sworn that I have a treasure box around somewhere. **'Terllo': We don't even get to see through out the entire episode. **'Pinn': Shut it Terilo. **'Terllo': It's Terllo. How could we get the treasure box you're talking about? **'Pinn': Well Terllo, It could be nice to check with the little kids in the Audience. **- **'ApplePeach': I'm very sure that we're having a BERRY grand time around here. **'Woko': uh your highness, you just make pun about "berries" again. **'ApplePeach': huh-huh. **'Link': Why must you keep saying about....berry? **'Rina': Yeah Applepeach, why that? **'ApplePeach': Is it the fifth time I made a pun in the episode? **'Jon, Woko, Link, and Rina': Maybe. **'ApplePeach': Well, putting that aside, it's fun to said "berry"! **(Leading to a musical number talking about berries) **- **'Kinn': I thought the writers don't have enough money to fix the fight scene. **'Link': Well, for obvious reasons I suppose. Don't tell Zelda. **- **'Pinn': Princess!! What happen to the budget?! **'ApplePeach': What budget? **'Pinn': Nevermind, sorry about that. *Butt Monkey: Giga, Jojo, Diz, Terllo, Garllem, Sid, Ninja Brando, and Tommy Bee. One episode, Link appears to be one. Prince Satoshi is sometimes this. DGEN105 transforms into this at one point before he was gone for good.(for a little while at least.) *Catch Phrase: Tons. from ApplePeach said "Hooray! Hooray! Amazing!" for some resolutions to some of her problem is being successful, to Jon said "Well, I rest my case.". And btw, Link have his catchphrase from the Legend of Zelda TV Series: "Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me princess." *Chekhov's Gun: Applepeach, Jon, Rina can use their spells to solve problems, or defeat anyone. *Cool Sword: Issac's Kanata, which can counter some fire-based attacks. *Elemental Powers: Kirby can use a copy abitiy just like his own games. And Giga have couple of them in fact (Fire(Inferno), Water(Neptune), Ice, Wind, Thunder(Zeus), Dark(Chaos)). *Fighting Spirit: Avatars, and Anubis, who is not a Avatar. *Five-Bad Band: **Dr. Killa's SMCSS Squad: ***The Big Bad: Dr. Killa ***The Dragon: Mr. Bad, and starting on Season 6, Gillma. ***The Evil Genius: Jet ***The Brute: Crack-Man (who surpisely have Brains) ***The Dark Chick: Evilla ***Team Pet: DGEN105 happens to be this, However...that didn't last very long. **K' Nori's "The Nasties": ***The Big Bad: K' Nori ***The Dragon: Will-zard, then Wizzytimer after Will-zard's disapperance. ***The Evil Genius: Sir G3, which until he quits. DGIN106 takes this role instead. (And mind you that Sir G3 and DGIN are the Only Sane Men and smartest than any members of "The Nasties" ever. K' Nori seems slowly become somewhat smarter.) And In later seasons, Sir G3 returns in this role. ***The Brute: Ogre-Guy ***The Dark Chick: Dark-Bat-Girl *Five-Man Band: Princess Apple Peach's group: **The Hero: Princess ApplePeach **The Lancer / Big Brother Mentor: Prince Jon **The Smart Wizards: Pinn and Kinn, and Kaina. **The Big Guy / Team Pet: Woko the Wolfdog. (depsite his size, Woko might be the closest one to be The Big Guy) **The Chick / Cool Big Sis: Princess Rina **Sixth Ranger / The Sneaky Girl: Princess Majia, after "The Princess who snitched on me" **Tagalong Kid: Prince Satoshi (Some of the episodes that He recused Apple Peach in some dangers, so he's not much of The Load or Designated Victim in them, despites the fact at some of the other episodes involved of him get kidnapped or get hurted. ) *My Name Is Not Durwood/Accidental Misnaming: THAT'S TERLLO!!! and THAT'S WIZZYTIMER!!! Samus is somewhat nicknamed Sammy, and she almost not much correct them. *Adventure Duo: Issac and Jabi. Mario and Luigi, of course. Giga and Jojo sometimes. Jimm and Karin. Popo and Nana. Ninja Brando and Arin. *With Friends Like These...: Majia, Terllo, and Diz may apply. *The Obi-Wan: The Grand Master to Jojo. Toadworth in the later seasons. *X Meets Y: This show is like what if Tiny Toon Adventures meets Animaniacs meets Super Mario Bros. Super Show meets Loony tunes meets TMNT meets SuperMan meets etc. The entire show, as Iceboys12co. teams up with Nintendo. And also they teams up with Konami, Namco, Hudson, Capcom, etc. *Bittersweet Ending: In one episode, Jake and Suila hugged, but Suila punched Jake while having a happy face. But luckly it's doesn't mean that she broke up with him. Another example of one episode, that Majia saves the day, but destroyed the Yeti Star Area. And of course, Majia don't seem to care and she's decided to steal the Yeti Star, get into the Warp Zone, and get away with it. *Superpowers For A Day: Jojo in "Supa Sports". *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Jojo Kashima. He sometimes don't take a fight seriously. But if you mispronounced "Manga"(that is, if you're a villain) or insluting him bad enough, or sometime bad like that, he can kick anyone's butt. And also Prince Satoshi. *Berserk Button: ApplePeach have one, as someone keep insulting her or hurting her friends or even threatening them, sometimes showing a text ballon with a skull on her head sometimes, and showing her angry face, meaning that he/she pressed her berserk button. For Derak, one time something involving steroids. And Don't even get started on Majia, or else SHE. WILL. COMPLETELY. ENDED. YOU!!!! (well not litterly) Vizza learns this the hard way. *Even Evil Has Standards: Sulith hates it when someone shoot globs into her cloths. And of course, Sulith does not torture...cats....because they're too cute to die and they deserves to live... ._. *Everything Talks: ALMOST EVERYTHING. **'Sulith': Just, why does everything TALKING TO ME?!?! *Fire, Ice, Lightning: Giga have his element powers. *Throw the Dog a Bone: Kitt decided to befriend with Diz, starting with going out for Ice cream. *Badass Adorable: ApplePeach, Kirby, Yoshi, Woko, Jimm, Karin, etc. *Magical Native American: Chill Village Elder, and he's best at that. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Billy Tom and Robin as they're Ninja Cowboys (Epic.). *Laugh Track: what did you expect? *Instant Awesome, Just Add Ninja: Beside from Ninja Brando appearing in the show, in some episodes, Jojo somehow dress as a Ninja to take down the JIN robots, to take down Ganon, and train up for the fighting tournament. *Screw This, I'm Outta Here: Dr. Killa, at the end of "Dare-Jabi", as he discovers that he don't have much of a role in the episode. *Dojikko: ApplePeach and Majia is this in one episode. And it's kinda out of character for Majia. **'Majia': Today, I will not trip where there is nothing to trip on!....*trip* Waargh! *fall down the floor* ouch... **'Jake': What is it Majia? **'Majia': great...It's must be the dress I'm wearing. **'Jake': You sure? *First Kiss: Giga and Iceila. Princess ApplePeach and Prince Satoshi. *Betty and Veronica : ApplePeach is "Betty" and Majia is "Veronica" to Satoshi's "Archie". *Took a Level in Badass: Basically most of the character including most of the Charling family . *The Chew Toy: Sometimes Giga and Jojo fill this role. Probably Garllem and Sid. And Toad. *Fractured Fairy Tale: The episodes based on fairy tales or other stories fill up this trope. *Giant Enemy Crab : **'Ninja Brando': I fought a giant crab! **'Arin':.....congrats? **'Mario': Fantasic. **'Jon': I don't know if that had to do with anything. *Flat "What.": **'Dr. Killa': for that rate, I think I'll picture you in....A KITTEN UNDERWEAR! **'Sulith': Oh please, you don't make me do.... **'Dr. Killa': For five minutes straight. **'Sulith': *Embrassed* What. **- **'Dr. Killa': I'll get you for this! **'Link': Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me Mr. Sir-McKi! **'Dr.' 'Killa': what. did. you. just say? **'Link': Yeah, I'm insulting you now! How do you like tha- **'Dr. Killa': what. **'Link': what. **- **'Derak': I don’t know who this “Setona” is, but it sounds like a classy lady! **'Jimm': Actually he's EXTREMELY EVIL MAGI- **'Derak': Or was it a strange artificial color of a sushi? **'Jimm and Karin':....what. **- **'Jake': But He dropped a 500 GARDON on you! **'Terllo': Yeah man! I....what. **'July': Oh please, my dad work for the government. So basically I might never claimed to be a good person. **'Jake and Terllo':.......what. **'July': You two....really don't know what I'm talking about, did you? **'Jake and Terllo':.....*look at each other, then look at July*..................what. **'July': *Aside Glance* I take that as a "no". **- **'Terllo': You'll see, you witch! My best buddies will come here to save me! **'Sulith': Oh really? Let see if they can handle their...doom. **'Terllo': Well of course they will "Handle their doom"! And when they do, they'll come here to take you down- **'Sulith': Oh look, it's time to go shopping! **'Terllo':...what. *Happy Dance: ApplePeach does that mostly. Sulith did that also. *Neck Lift: Derak does this to Jojo...oh boy. **'Jojo': *chocking* oww ow you're choking me! **'Derak': That's the point, you idiot. **'Jojo': *choking* I know that Dargon did this to me once, but this is ridiculous! *Big Good: Princess Yuki *Red Shirt: If a member of the Cookieville Soldiers appears in any episode, bad things will/might happen to them. **Although it was sometimes subverted as they DO done something useful(beside cooking, cleaning, and/or giving ApplePeach some weapons), like defeating the Tin-R Men single-handed, preventing K' Nori to rob the bank, helping Satoshi to defeat Capsh Mashing, and plioting the GIGA-ROBOTRON to fight Man-Lock. *Killed Mid-Sentence: Ultimately Man-Lock, as Jake is Genre Savvy enough to uses his Finishing Zap Blaster to kill Man-Lock, not giving him time to do anything. *Jerk Ass: Terllo...well mostly sometimes anyway. Anubis, mostly. K' Nori. Sometimes Diz and Majia. Vizza to Majia. *Kill It with Fire: Giga said exact words when he sees a Giant Zombie-Monster, and kill him with fire from his inferno form. Literally. **Taken-von-Zombie, who is one of Doom-Doom's creations, was weak to fire. *Not Wearing Pants: Woko, as he stated he don't wear any pants, and ApplePeach said that animals don't wear cloths, unless necessary. *Achievements in Ignorance: Majia is able to obtain a cupcake on her machine because she erroneously believes there's a cupcake button. **'Professor James': ...Where did you get that cupcake? **'Majia': Cupcake button. **'Professor James': But I never installed that cupcake button! **'Majia': Then where did I get this cupcake...? **'Diz': * Whispering* CUUUUPPCAAAKKKEE BUTTTTOONNNN. **'Majia': Diz... *All There in the Manual: Scriptbook, The official Magic handbook, Jojo's Tenkaichi Book of Kung Fu, a Avatar Book, and etc. *Super Mode: Couple of them like, Princess ApplePeach have this to transform into Super Applepeach. And of course against Galastix, Mario, Luigi, Toad, ApplePeach, Jon, and Rina uses the Almighty Rainbow Emeralds to transforms into Alpha Mario, Alpha Luigi, Alpha Toad, Alpha ApplePeach, Alpha Jon, and Alpha Rina. *Treacherous Advisor: Crazy-Mabe. *Prince Charming: Prince Satoshi is this to Princess ApplePeach, no matter how clumsy he is. **'Princess ApplePeach': Oh Satoshi, since you're very nice to me just like anyone is, you're my one and only "Prince Charming". As long as I hugging you, it make me felt that I'll never let go. I think I love you. *Distressed Dude: Prince Satoshi in some episodes, Oh dear lord... Link is one in one of the episode. *Foreshadowing: **In Episode 67: **'Jojo': Well, It was fun. Now I'm gotta eat poptarts, and want to do more things! **'T.Orbit': So what? Are you gonna to find a forign cave or someth- **'Jojo': Nope. Maybe I'll go to Hawaii. **'T.Orbit': Waaaa?! Why?! **'Jojo': I want to ride a dolphin! **'T.Orbit': you don't say... **And....Speaking of a devil, 9 episodes later, He DID get to go to Hawaii to ride a dolphin. *Crush! Kill! Destroy!/Kill All Humans!: In the episode "Smart Metal", Jet ate a computer chip, which somehow causes him to transform into a android (and got Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice, which his robot form is voiced BY himself.) and deciced to causes trouble of all humanity. (oh, and destroys Dr. Killa's Frotress to the ground.) He got better. *Theme Music Power-Up: When whoever got a Star from Super Mario Bros., it will have the star music from that game. *Everybody Laughs Ending: Some of the episodes have these. *Obsessed With Italian Food: Mario and Luigi *We Will Meet Again: In some of the episodes like this one: **'Sulith': I'll be back again! Now if you Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me (mocking link's voice), I'll...just go to exit Stage right . **'Garllem': Did you mean exit stage left, your highness? **'Sulith': YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID! SO SHUT UP! *Brother-Sister Team: Jimm and Karin, Popo and Nana, Brando and Arin *Vitriolic Best Buds: Princess ApplePeach and Princess Majia is basically this. As Majia keeps making fun of ApplePeach, they're still best friends at heart. **'Majia': Well ApplePeach, sometimes there's a good measure of how good our friendship are as it is how much as one can insult anothers without them taking offense. **'ApplePeach': Well Majia, despite of that, you're one of my favorite friend, well kinda make sense. *Wondertwin Powers: JImm and Karin has those. They need to do a Patty-cake dance which either giving them some powerups from their pockets or something, or have some smart remark that work the plan and make it more easily. *Narrator: Most episodes have narrators, and some episodes have one of the character do the narrator role for some reasons. **'Giga': Wha? ApplePeach? What are you doing here? I can't see you! **'ApplePeach': Well, that's because the narrator told me so. He told me to narratored this story. **'Giga': You mean retelling the sto... nevermind. *Talking Animal: Most animals, like Woko *Cheerful Children: ApplePeach. *Recycled Soundtrack: The show have reused some of the musical numbers from Iceboys12co.'s other TV shows and movies before this. *Plot Hole: There's alot of them, that we're unable to count them all. *Super-Deformed: The shows have much of those: **Jimm and Karin have this as one of their poses **Derak have couple of this **Jojo have a much of this, like if he uses or receives a " Megaton Punch" **Even Sulith, like one of them if she's really, really scared.....and Derak, and Garllem. *If It Tastes Bad, It Must Be Good for You: "Yeah but, how come most things I don't like is good for me, and most thing I do isn't?! I'M CONFUSED!" **Yes, even Diz is confused by that. *Incredibly Lame Pun: Few. **'Dr. Killa': *sigh* just why is some of my machines got to have Incredibly bad puns. *Earth Mother: Princess Yuki as she's The Daughter of the Earth Mother. *Third-Person Person: Yoshi. *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: Princess ApplePeach. *Power Copy: MegaMan, as always. Jojo have some special moves from the fighters from his own series, even though he's being so goofy. Kirby. Jimm and Karin kinda have that after their patty-cake dance. *Princesses Prefer Pink: Princess ApplePeach, as she love the color pink because it suit her. *Well, Excuse Me, Princess!: Link's catchphrase, which making it a Mad Libs Catch Phrase. *Ma'am Shock: Majia have this reaction when she's called "ma'am". **'Terllo': Well, excuse me, ma'am! I'm trying to help the team here! **(beat) **'Majia': what? **'Terllo': What? What wrong with that? **'Majia': You know that I'm too young to be called 'ma'am', right?! **'Terllo': Yeeeeeaaaa- who cares. **'Majia': What the heck, Terllo. *Hey, It's That Voice!: The Show have much of known voice actors like Lou Albano, BJ Ward, Jonathan Potts, Lex Lang, and even the amazing epic voice actor Jim Cummings himself. *Spoiled Brat: Wendy Koopa, Princess Majia, Diz, and Evilla. *Badbutt: Terllo(at least for Jake's and Jojo's tastes) **'Terllo': oh Yeah! I'm BAD! *Gilligan Cut: Couple, kinda like a running gag. **'ApplePeach': I think you need to use Rina's pink dress. **'Sulith': Aw no! You're NOT going to dress me up with this outfit! **'ApplePeach': Aww, but It make you cute little princess! **'Sulith': I am a Adult, you moron! **'Peach': We know that, but It was necessary to distract the dragon! **'Sulith': NO IT'S NOT! **'Jon': Just admit it, Sulith. **'Sulith': NO! I'm NOT Dressing as a fairy tale Princess of sorts and nothing you weridos can do about it! **'Peach': But Su- **'Sulith': I SAID THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE **(Cut to a scene where Sulith dress as a princess) **'Sulith': *sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this... **- **'Sulith': Oh for the love of Gaia-Topia NO! I'm not letting you slide this time, princess! **'ApplePeach': Awwww, but you looks so cute with that dress! **'Sulith': That's besides the point! I let you idiots dress me up like a princess, but I'm not going into tower and acting like one like you, you little brat. You're REALLY starting to get me angry. **'ApplePeach': Can you do it for a snoopy snack? **'Sulith': I'm not a dog! And I'm a cat person! **'ApplePeach': Oh, yeah right. But pleeeease? **'Sulith': I'm officially getting angry. I don't have time for this! **'ApplePeach': Pretty Pleeease? **'Sulith': I'm officially angry, ApplePeach! **'ApplePeach': Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? **'Sulith': FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY OFFICIALLY STARTING TO TICK ME- **(Cut to a scene where Sulith in a tower) **'Sulith': *disappointed sigh* why me... **- **'Dr. Killa': Mwhahahaha!!! With Robot Jet conquering Cookieville, Nothing can stop me now! Not even Princess ApplePeach! **(10 "unnecessary" minutes later) **(Cut to a scene where Dr. Killa's Fortress is halfway destroyed) **'Dr. Killa': ....oh boy...I don't think he should've done that. **'Mr. Bad': Yeah. **'Evilla': Make sense. **- **'Jimm': I think we're gonna do this! No robots can stop us from being awesome! **(Cut to a scene where Jimm and Karin got beaten up by Fu-tron with Black Bomberman standing depressed.) **'Jimm and Karin': ouch... **'Black Bomberman': Wow you guys are a bunch of idiots ... **'MegaMan': Why aren't you even hear? **'Jimm': Mega Man, a little help? **- **'Kaina': We got to get that huge mountains somehow. All we need is some planes. **'Jojo': Planes? **'Diz': Planes? **'Kitt': Planes? What're you gonna do? Make me pilot one of them? **(cut to a scene where Kit piloting the planes, while don't know how to pilot it.) **'Kitt': AHHAHH!! AHH! AAH!!! AHHH!!! AHAHAHAAHH!!! AHH!!! **'Diz': I think Kitt is having trouble. **'Kaina': Nah, she'll get over it. *I Fell for Hours: In one episode, Jimm, Karin, Popo, and Nana fall down a bottomless pit trap created by the dark ice dragon, they litterly fell for hours, until they grow bored of it and asks the animators to bring them back to the dark ice dragon's throneroom, much to the dragon's dismay. **'Popo': Okay, We're litterly falling for hours. **'Jimm': Sure was... *Split-Screen Phone Call: Couple of them *Storybook Episode: The Fairy tales episodes. *Superhero Episode: "Supa-Sport" *What Could Have Been: A couple of examples, appartanlly. **In the 100th episode, which supposed to be the final episode of the entire show, would ended with Yuki give her title to Princess ApplePeach as the Earth's Guardian to guard the earth and rid it of evil after defeating Galastix, but the show continued after it was a hit. **Terllo could be a minor villain for most of Season 2, and he have a troublesome relationship with Jake almost as he was in the "Interdale" series. *The Klutz: Jojo Kashima, and maybe Jimm and Karin. *Space Episode: Few. *Made a Slave: Dexok wanted to do this to the heroines in "A Princess Sleep-over", just before he's bring a Heel Face Turn. *The Bus Came Back: Princess Majia in the episode "The Princess who snitched on me". And K' Nori returns in "Oh the BOMBERmanity", just for him being a recurring villain for a couple of episodes. And the others. *Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World: Jabi said exact sentence in one episode. **'Jabi': But first, I'll have to go to school, and then go save the world! So see you around. **'Bomberman': Well, bye. *Evil Counterpart: Evil ApplePeach / Anti-ApplePeach. Calatith is this to Sulith, despites the fact that they're both evil (Calatith is more evil and insane than Sulith). *All Just a Dream: "The Dark Ghost Nightmare" (probably as the title suggests). Some parts of some episodes is kinda like this. *Who Names Their Kid 'K' Nori"?: Oh boy K' Nori... it even borthers Terllo and Majia. *Villain Protagonist: Derak in the episode "Ghosty Mystery!", and Sulith in one episode where she have to defeat her insane counterpart to conquer her place and save her niece. *Unexplained Recovery: In "Ghosty Mystery!", Derak seems to be catched in a explosion he causes from his final blow on Setona. Afterwards, he somehow manages to survive and become alive again to save the day. Oh, and couple of them as well. **'Link': Uh? Hey Mega-Dude? Kuro? Yoshi? ...How did you come back unharmed? **'Mega Man': Dr. Light installs a healing factor in me. **'Yoshi': uuuhh...magic? **'Black BomberMan': dunno. **'Link': hm, strange. *Non Fatal Explosion: Couple of them. *Royal Brat: Princess Majia *Brick Joke: Couple of them, like the one where in one episode, Bowser and Dr. Killa ordered a pizza halfway through the episode. And then 3 minutes of the episode later, they gets a phone call from the pizza joint that his pizza has arrived, and they're having their plans on hold until they ate their pizzas. *Big "Shut Up!": SHUT UP, DIZ! **Have some of them, including Link and Brando yell out loud to Diz, Giga, Black Bomberman, and Terllo, who is in an agurement, to shut up. *He's Got a Weapon!: **'Giga': He's got a SPOON!! **'Woko': He's got a SPOON! **'Dr. Killa': *Holding a spoon* That's right you fools! I've got this spoon- **'Jojo': Are you kidding? Since we're in the kitchen...WE ALL GOT SPOONS! **'Giga, Jojo, Woko': YAY!!! ! *grab a spoons.* **'Dr. Killa': *disappointed sigh* I knew that's a stupid idea I've ever heard... **'K'': I heard that. *Yeah Shot: At the end of episode 100, and at the end of Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show The Movie. *Friend to All Living Things: Princess ApplePeach, and Princess Peach *Cats Have Nine Lives: Sulith survived the explosion and finds her goons that she mentions that she also have nine lives before she reveals she uses the teleportion spell. **'Garllem': Wow!! Mistress?! How did you survived?! Nobody died from the explosion, because Nobody ever die in the kids cartoon! **'Sulith': I think you forgot one thing, like cats...I HAVE NINE LIVES! **'Sid': huh? what now? **'Sulith': Actually, I have magic to teleport here. I just making that up, except the "cats have nine lives" thing. **'Sid': ok... *Frying Pan of Doom: One of ApplePeach's weapons of choice. *Stock Footage: Oh boy, they have using stock footage for pretty much some of the episodes. **'Diz': Okay we're doing it again? On a same footage of us doing it?! I'm getting a feeling that we are either somehow stuck in a timewarp or someone just copying up the animations... **'Terllo': At least it can keeping our budget down. *Big Ball of Violence: For a few fight scenes. *Crunchtastic: Sometimes it happens: Examples like: **Jojo's Kungific or Kungtastic **Giga's Elemerific *Everything's Better with Princesses *Parrot Expo-what?: **'Jabi': That guy? That was Crazy-Mabe joining with Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man! **'ApplePeach': You found Crazy-Mabe joining with....Dood-doody...what now? **'Jabi': That guy is Doom-Doom The Voo- **'ApplePeach': Doom-what The voo-who? **'Jabi': It's Doom-Doom, THE, Voodoo man **'ApplePeach': Who-who the what now? **'Jabi': Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man, you hear- **'ApplePeach': Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man? **'Jabi': Oh, NOW you're saying it right. **'ApplePeach': hehe....sorry? **'Jabi': No it's fine. *I'm a Doctor, Not a Placeholder: **'K' Nori': There will be no hope for you ms. panty face! **'Jimm': uh, Apple? Can you do anything with this wrenchy-thing? **'ApplePeach': Dang it, Jimm! I'm the princess, not a fighting construction worker! *Sudden Humility: **'Princess Majia': Alright, Mr. Nori-what do ya call it! Now time to get your butt handled! **'K'': Hahaha! You're joking! You're a princess, and you're fighting me with a princess cloths on?! I know you're always damn silly and too cute and weak! **'Princess Majia': That's.... Now I know what to be like Diz....(starts crying and screaming) THANK ALOT JERK! YOU ALMOST MAKE ME FELT MISERABLE AS I ALREADY AM! **'Diz': Do I HAVE to be a "Butt Monkey"? *Heel Face Turn: Princess Majia have a change of heart, as she realized that love and friendship is important after helping the heroes defeat K Nori. Buuuut, she's still being a tricky princess. Vizza have changed too after get kicked in the "private part" real hard by Majia. Dexok have this to stop being a lustful monster, thanks to Princess Yuki. *Spoiled Sweet / Lovable Alpha Bitch: Princess Majia *Recycled IN SPACE!: Kinda. Some episodes have this trope in different worlds/lands/etc. and/or a different scenario, and some episodes have that literrly. *Nosebleed: Garllem does this when he sees Sulith in a purple bikini in one episode. **'Sid': Oh, I hated to break it to you, but that mistress is in her half-clothed this whole time. **'Garllem': *Cover his bleeding nose* I NOTICE!! **'Sid': Well you bring it upon yourself. perv. **'Garllem': *Still Cover his bleeding nose* What did you say?! *Friendly Rivalry: Sid to Diz (despite the fact that Sid is one of Sulith's lackeys and Diz is sort of a anti-hero). Princess Majia to Princess ApplePeach (after ApplePeach showing Majia the errors of her ways and the meaning the love and friendship after beating K' Nori.) *Getting Crap Past the Radar: Couple likes: **ApplePeach in a one-piece swimsuit. **Sulith in a purple bikini. Well honesty, any females in a bikini. **Diz somehow falls down the floor and look under Majia before she kick him. **The Devil Posion , which probably happens to be some sort drug inside of the peach that knock ApplePeach unconscious and infected her mind with darkness and nightmare instead of actually posions her or something. Speaking of which, is that reminds you of something ? Snow White perheps? *G-Rated Drug: The Devil Posion, which can put ApplePeach unconscious and sent her "sub-conscious" into a nightmare-ish dreamworld. **'Crazy-Mabe': My "Devil Posion" can knock her for week, or even months! BECAUSES THIS WAS ONE HECK OF A DRUG!!! *Those Two Bad Guys: Garllem and Sid *Comedy as a Weapon *The Rival: K Nori to Terllo. Zin to Issac and Probably Jabi. *Naïve Everygirl: Princess ApplePeach *Tempting Fate: Couple at least.: **'Terllo': Well that biker moron stole my batteries for my new machine, and using it for his destroying robot. And I'm ran out of gas. *sign* at least things can't get any worse besides the fact that K' is ahead of me. **(K Nori using a destroying robot aimming at Terllo and shoot a bunch of missle at him) **'Terllo': By judging the way this was going...This Is Gonna Suck... **'Link': You know, you really shouldn't have said that. **- **'Sulith': They....they defeated the Monster's heart?! Well at least he's not dead. **(But the monster just exploded and ultimately died anyway.) **'Sulith(Thought)': Oooooh nooo.... **- **'Diz': Well All I can do is just finding out the way out of here. At least I'm not actually going to get catc- **(The Temple explode) **'Diz': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY SENTENCE!!!!- **- **'Vizza': Did you think you can beat me?! I, Vizza, will NEVER LOS- **(Majia Gones Berserk and ULTIMATELY KICK VIZZA'S "PRIVATE PART") **'Vizza': *started to cry* WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! **'Majia': I sick and tired of you, you little pantsy! **'Vizza': *continues to cry and appiles an ice pack* *When the Clock Strikes Twelve: In one episode, K Nori challenges the heroes that when the clock strikes twelve the Yonicain City will be destroyed. But they've did right before it's rings.....and K Nori didn't even get to destroys the city due to the robot is turned off by Jake with a remote. *Groin Attack: Princess ApplePeach does this to K Nori in one episode **'Princess ApplePeach': Ha to yourself, you jerk! ***Majia does this in complete rage to Vizza when she's close to losing. And also she did a couple of time to Vizza which hardly damages her and make her make a sound until at this point. *Cooldown Hug: ApplePeach mostly does this when Jon/Woko/Rina/Satoshi/Giga/Jimm/Karin/Diz/Kaina/Majia/etc. was strict. And It works like a charm. **Oh, It even worked on the monster in one episode that can purified him and a apparent kiss on a cheek. ***'Majia': Wha...?! How the blaze did that calm him down?! I can't believe We've searching for the weakness for NOTHING! ***'ApplePeach': Oh come on, Majia. The poor thing needs some love, that's all. ***'Majia': I guess...? *Canon Foreigner: Most of the Cookieville Soldiers. K' Nori. And there's a couple. *Big Eater: Princess ApplePeach, Prince Satoshi, Princess Majia, Yoshi, Woko, Giga, Jojo(Sometimes obivously), Diz, Popo and Nana(Sometimes obivously). *Cheaters Never Prosper: Terllo don't cheat all the time, but K Nori does. And of course Terllo tell him this, through K' still cheating, or at least attempt to. This is probably is one of the reasons why Terllo and K' Nori are enemies and rivals at this point. *Grand Finale: Episode 100 is originally this, but it was still continued on. *Un-Canceled: The entire series still continued after Episode 100 as the after the credits said. *Series Fauxnale: ApplePeach telling the viewers that the show will still live on after Episode 100 and thanks the viewers for supporting Nintendo and Iceboys12co. for this show and their games. And then the show lasts for many many seasons and so on. *Good All Along: Terllo in "A Max Off". *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Princess Majia is this after "The Princess who snitched on me". *The Proud Elite: Princess Majia and Diz is this. *Deadpan Snarker: Princess Majia *Sassy White Princess : Princess Majia is sometimes this(even though rarely.) **'Princess Majia': Can a miss sista like me could get some respect? *Leaning on the Fourth Wall *Valley Girl: Princess Majia is sometimes this. Kaina is sometimes this as well. *Care Bear Stare: Princess ApplePeach have this and use it for defeat couple of monsters. Princess ApplePeach uses this to cheer up people, and even make people unpossessed. But It was need to be charged after she uses it. **'Applepeach': Tastes the rainbow, ya meanies! *One-Winged Angel: Galastix transforms into The "Super Galastix" when he uses and mixing his last remaining power and the remaining Hatred Criminals into himself (which in the game he in, he's just using his last power to transform due to the fact that the heroes destroys the monster-machine thing that created the hatred criminals along the criminals from it). *Final Boss, New Dimension: The heroes need to fight Galastix in the dimension transformed by Galastix that which appears to be the "bizarre place between space and time". *My Friends and Zoidberg: With Diz as "Zoidberg" for some reason. *Mineral MacGuffin/Green Rocks : The Almighty Rainbow Emeralds, which can be powered by believe in theirselves to transforms into a superhuman robot-armored like figures. And also notices that the Almighty Rainbow Emeralds is kinda bit of a "expy" to Sonic The Hedgehog 's Chaos Emeralds. *Attack Its Weak Point: Dr. Killa's have them to his robots **'Dr. Killa': What?!?! Guards!! Don't let them get near the red glowing weak point!! **'Bowser': What?!?! Why does it even have an weak point there?! **'Dr. Killa': Well, I could at least put a cover on it. darn you balanced robotic technology... *Adventures In Comaland: In "The Dark Ghost Nightmare", Giga got hitted and knock downed by Diz's golfball during his time on dodgeball. While he's in a coma afterward, he went into a dreamworld which happens to be a ghost village. In one episode, ApplePeach got in a coma(and got infected apparently) too and went into a strange dreamworld too, after got tricked with the Mysterious Masked Wizard/Crazy-Mabe's "Devil Posion". *Kung-Fu Kid: Jojo Kashima, though that some of the martial art moves he uses are goofy as he is. *Child Mage: Pinn and Kinn *Long Runner *Little Miss Badass: ApplePeach, Arin, and others. *Ninja Brat: Arin *Kid Samurai: Jojo somehow appears to be this as well, but he mostly uses martial arts. *Yandere : Evil ApplePeach/Anti-ApplePeach is trying to kidnaps Satoshi from ApplePeach, and/or cockblock her from having a relationship with him. *Depraved Bisexual: Evil ApplePeach/Anti-ApplePeach is sometimes this or at least possibly, as she trying to give ApplePeach/Satoshi Stockholm Syndrome , although always fails miserably. *Anti-Hero: Diz and Majia. *Death from Above: Jimm uses a giant bomb to blow up things above him. Diz uses a atomic bomb at the K Nori's Giant Robot, which somehow doesn't even blow up anyone except the robot in the progress. **'Diz': KISSES FROM THE SKY, PICKLELING!!! *Healing Hammer: Diz uses a Hammer presumably accidentally on Princess Majia that somewhat heals her for some reason. **'Diz': HAMMER! *Hit Majia upside her head* **'Jake': Hey! Watch it guys! **'Majia': .....I feel better. **'Jake': wait what? *Wham Line: In one episode. **'Terllo': If I have something to say that can alter the part of the story of an episode, it will be..."That girl is my nience." *What The Hell, Hero?: A running gag when Diz do things destrutive as his own hands, and some heroes kinda not approve of it. It also happen when Diz screws up on of the gang's attempts due to his ignorance, some heroes (Issac, Link, Jon, etc.) angrily scolding "Way to go/Thank alot, Diz...". And in one episode... Link believes it was go on a little too far... **'Link': WHAT IN THE TRIFORCE OF OUTRAGE TO GANON IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! **'Diz': s-sorry? ***Oh, and let not forget Princess Majia! *Goldfish Poop Gang: K' Nori and "The Nasties". *Only Sane Man: Issac in most case. *Affably Evil: Sulith is this in the show. However, she is still evil like she is in the games she's in. *Harmless Villain: Dr. Killa, Bowser, Sulith, and Derak is this. *The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: **'Majia': Hey Numbskulls! Nobody, and I mean, NOBODY will defeat my princess winged-woman but me! **'ApplePeach': Wait, Majia, why didn't you said that before? **'Majia': That....I have no idea, actually. *No Antagonist: Some episodes happens to have no actual villains or have a character meant to be a villain, but not exactly. *Violently Protective Girlfriend: If you harm/kidnaps Prince Satoshi in front of ApplePeach, you're gonna get it! **'ApplePeach': Nobody will mess with my boyfriend and get away with it! *Surrounded by Idiots : Princess Majia with some male heroes(Escpecially Diz), especially in some episodes. At least she annonces that doesn't mean that she hates boys, which basically means that she could bring them some sense Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Nintendo Category:Princess ApplePeach Category:Yonic Category:Elemental Thief Category:Kirby Category:Donkey Kong Category:Mario Category:Zelda Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fantendo Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Ninja Brando Category:Jimm & Karin